


Siamo io e te

by alterlove21



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alterlove21/pseuds/alterlove21
Summary: Anche se ormai sappiamo che nel loro universo se la stanno passando decisamente meglio di noi, non ho potuto evitare di pensare a come sarebbe se Marti e Nico passassero la quarantena insieme.
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Kudos: 12





	Siamo io e te

**Author's Note:**

> Anche se ormai sappiamo che nel loro universo se la stanno passando decisamente meglio di noi, non ho potuto evitare di pensare a come sarebbe se Marti e Nico passassero la quarantena insieme.

Era passato più di un mese da quell’undici Marzo, giorno in cui era iniziato ufficialmente per tutta Italia un periodo di durata non ben identificata di distanziamento sociale altrimenti detto “Quarantena”.

Martino e Niccolò non erano stati colti impreparati, avevano iniziato a discutere di questa possibilità già da qualche settimana, gli sembrava anzi il modo più sensato per cercare di rallentare i contagi. I due si erano trasferiti in quella che un tempo era stata casa della nonna di Niccolò a settembre, in occasione dell’inizio dell’università per Nico in modo da segnare un nuovo inizio per le loro vite su tutti i punti di vista. Secondo entrambi quella era stata la decisione migliore che potessero prendere: adoravano vivere insieme, non erano stati una di quelle coppie che con la convivenza si accorge dei difetti del partner e litiga tutto il giorno, anzi per loro era stato proprio il contrario: è stato in un certo senso come imparare a conoscersi un’altra volta. Martino ad esempio aveva così scoperto che Niccolò ama svegliarsi con il profumo del caffè che arriva dalla cucina e che lascia sempre i vestiti appena tolti su una sedia accanto al letto perché troppo pigro per sistemarli appena arrivato a casa.

Poi quasi da subito è diventata una loro tradizione lasciarsi a vicenda post-it con frasi carine dispersi per casa, ad esempio è parte della loro quotidianità trovare un semplice “Buongiorno Amore <3” appeso al frigo o un “Ero in ritardissimo, non vedo l’ora di tornare a casa” sul cuscino.

“Marti, finalmente si è avverato il tuo sogno: essere obbligato per legge a stare in casa!” “Fanculo Ni” ma stava già ridendo mentre lo diceva. E così era cominciata la loro avventura in quarantena. Martino non aveva alcun problema al pensiero di passare tanti giorni in casa, perché appunto come gli aveva subito fatto notare Niccolò, pigro com’era non avrebbe patito più di tanto l’obbligo di non lasciare il suo amatissimo letto, la sua unica preoccupazione era stata per la salute mentale di Nico, ma come molte altre volte la sua apprensione si era rivelata esagerata in quanto Niccolò stava gestendo la situazione al meglio. Certo a Martino dispiaceva pensare al fatto che avesse già trascorso il suo ultimo ultimo giorno di scuola senza neanche accorgersene, aveva sempre immaginato come sarebbe stato l’ultimo periodo di liceo fra programmate e simulazioni d’esame, sessioni di studio con i ragazzi, la maturità, i casini che avrebbe combinato Luchino... quindi sì, era un po’ amareggiato per questo, ma Niccolò, che aveva fatto la maturità l’anno prima lo aveva consolato dicendogli che non si sarebbe perso nulla di che (chissà forse era solo per farlo stare meglio e non fargli rimpiangere quell’esperienza).

I genitori di Nico avevano portato qualche mascherina che usavano per andare a fare la spesa, rigorosamente solo una volta alla settimana e non in coppia. “Ni, mi raccomando la mascherina e l’autocertificazione!! Non toccare NIENTE, non fermarti a chiacchierare con nessuno come tuo solito e dritto a casa”. “Sì, mamma” gli dice avvicinandosi già sorridendo prima di stampargli un bacio veloce sulla bocca “torno prestissimo non ti accorgerai nemmeno che sono uscito, ma tu nel frattempo potresti come dire sistemare il casino che hai lasciato in cucina dopo esserti improvvisato chef per un giorno?”. “Almeno dopo che cucino io dobbiamo solo preoccuparci del disordine e non di non finire al pronto soccorso”. “Simpatico” e altro bacio.

Le giornate si susseguivano pressoché tutte allo stesso modo: al mattino entrambi avevano le videolezioni da seguire, noiosissime per Martino, mentre Niccolò riusciva a trovare il lato positivo anche in questa situazione: “Vuoi mettere non doverti svegliare prestissimo per arrivare in facoltà considerando che terno al lotto siano i mezzi pubblici romani e per di più niente corsa ai posti migliori in aula”. Il più delle volte dopo pranzo guardavano un film insieme o si stendevano semplicemente a letto l’uno di fianco all’altro e parlavano di qualunque cosa e senza nemmeno accorgersene si faceva l’ora di cena. Già, perché non era cambiato molto da quando si erano appena conosciuti: riuscivano ancora a perdersi l’uno negli occhi dell’altro parlando di niente senza stancarsi mai. Per Niccolò l’amore significava questo e molto altro: l’amore per lui è Martino che non gli fa mai pesare il fatto di aver rinunciato a qualche festa con gli amici per stare a casa con lui quando non se la sentiva di vedere altra gente, nonostante Marti cercasse sempre di fargli credere che non avesse già voglia di andarci, anche se pensandoci bene per lui l’amore è qualunque cosa riguardi Martino. E proprio in quel momento ecco la voce del suo fidanzato che lo distoglie dal suo fantasticare sul significato dell’amore e della vita.

“Nì vieni dai che mi sta chiamando Gio”

“Oi zì come stai?”

“Tutto a posto qua non ci si annoia mai, il tuo amico è sempre l’anima della festa”

“Eh immagino...”

“Vabbè chiamatemi quando avete finito di prendermi per il culo voi due” e Niccolò gli stampa un bacio sulla guancia ridendo facendogli credere di non aver capito che sa che stava scherzando.

“Aggiungiamo anche Elia e Luchino alla chiamata?”

“Sì vai zì vediamo che combinano”

Dopo un’ora di video chiamata passata a ridere con i loro amici, adesso i due si erano spostati in camera. Niccolò stava leggendo un libro seduto contro la testiera del letto mentre Martino era appoggiato con la schiena contro il suo petto. Niccolò con una mano reggeva il libro che stava leggendo, mentre con l’altra accarezzava i capelli di Martino, i suoi ricci rossi, ovviamente più lunghi del solito, gli si attorcigliavano delicatamente attorno alle dita.

“Nì comunque, è vero che potrei passare il resto della mia vita esattamente così, ma non perché sono un vecchio di ottant’anni dentro come si potrebbe pensare. Ci riuscirei perché sento davvero che non mi manca niente: _siamo io e te_ e questo mi basta.”

Niccolò era stato colto di sorpresa, quindi per un attimo era rimasto in silenzio mentre nella sua testa si ripetevano le parole appena pronunciate da Martino. Sentiva però, essendo quasi stupito, che era lo stesso anche per lui perché questa situazione, che per certi versi somigliava molto allo scenario “apocalittico” che lo spaventava quasi due anni prima ora gli sembrava un sogno diventato realtà. Allora, dalla posizione in cui si trovava abbassandosi e allo stesso tempo alzando delicatamente il volto di Martino con una leggera pressione sul suo collo vicino al mento, gli si avvicina mentre sul viso dell’altro iniziava già a formarsi il solito sorriso rilassato, lo bacia dolcemente sussurrandogli: “Alla fine siamo rimasti davvero gli ultimi uomini sulla terra”.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto fin qui e mi scuso per qualche citazione alla seconda stagione più o meno involontaria ma non ho resistito MI MANCANO OKAY


End file.
